The Power of Three Wyatts
by JustEs
Summary: Continuation of my novel, No Greater Love. Takes place after ChrisCrossed. Chap Nine added May 19th. Rori meets a new girl at P3, another Phoenix. Shaking her hand, Rori gets a retro showing the Phoenix meeting the other clone, one as evil as Wyatt!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N**__ This is the next part of my uncompleted novel, "No Greater Love...". If you don't know anything about it, check out the summary and table of contents on my homepage._

_Of all the parts that are make up my novel, this one makes the most references to "The Witch and The Assassin" written by Sciffantasychic (Scifi to us), so if you haven't read that one yet you may want to at least skim it. Unless you want to be like Rori and try to figure out what's going on yourself!__ You can also find a link to "The Witch and The Assassin" on my homepage. _

Speaking of Rori, if you haven't met the Halliwellls' fourth cousin and don't know about her power of retronition or her huge, unrequited crush on Chris Perry, you may want to read "Oh, My Goddess!...And its Aftermath", especially the Aftermath part, since it properly introduces her and she's a big part of this fic.

Originally Aurora, Scifi and I wanted this fanfic to help fill in the months the show skipped between "The Courtship of Wyatt's Father" and "Hyde School Reunion", but it seems to fit better here, before any of the sisters know who Chris is (or, for that matter, about Evil Wyatt), but after the events of "ChrisCrossed", Rori does.

_This is based on a fanfic of the same name that was part of Aurora's Alternate Season Seven Series and since she wrote most of this one, too, I changed the author's name to show her as one of the authors. We never quite finished this one, which is one of the few things that I'm truly disappointed about regarding "No Greater Love..", since it was such an important part of the story and could've been such fun. I've attempted to write out what we had in mind, but I'm still hoping that Aurora will at least get a chance to add what we would've wanted to have seen from this fic and that I've missed. I hope you like it anyway!_  
_  
Again, __all original characters belong to Scifi except for Morgan who belongs to Aurora and Rori who belongs to me. __  
_

_**NO GREATER LOVE...**___

**PART FOUR: THE POWER OF THREE WYATTS **

by Esmeralda and Aurora Nightstar

Based on

**the fanfic by the same name written by Aurora Nightstar**

**and**

**"The Witch and The Assassin", written by scififantasychic **

CHAPTER ONE

As you well know, Chris, I'm usually the type who loves to sleep in late, but a couple weeks later, somehow I just couldn't sleep in. Something just would not let me sleep--this sense that something very special was about to happen, something I was very excited about--something I had longed for so long!! This made absolutely no sense to me at all. After all, this was just going to be a day like any other. I go to work, do my job, come home, play with Wyatt, argue with Chris, try to convince Leo that Chris isn't really _that_ bad of a guy when you get to know him while still trying to convince myself, find out which demon Chris wants us to vanuquish _this_ time, go vanquish it and blah, blah, blah. But I found myself jumping out of bed, like a little kid at Christmas, eager to get my presents. I found myself actually skipping down the stairs as that feeling kept growing stronger and stronger. I knew I must be channeling someone else's emotions, perhaps one of the kids down the street was having a birthday? If so, the kid was really going to have himself or herself one hell of a party!

I saw the lights go on in the kitchen, so I began walking that way. When I heard Chris's voice, I stopped at the door, snooping as always. "How in the hell?" I heard Chris exclaim, as surprised as I'd ever heard our usually-unfazeable everything-going-according-to-plan Whitelighter be.

Suddenly I found myself wanting to start jumping up and down with joy as I became even more excited, and now happy, really joyously happy. Huh? If Chris was happy to see this person, it sure hadn't shown in his voice--if anything he sound upset! Besides, by this point, I was certain that he had taken the same empathy-blocking potion he had given my sisters, since I was never able to read him after that.

"I used a spell on my enhanced power!" cried a female voice, one I'd never heard before, one that sounded very young, very excited, but a bit worried, too. I wondered if she was the one who I was channeling and, if so, why she was so excited and happy. "I had to warn you." She had to warn him about something, but she was still excited and happy? That made no sense at all.

"Warn me?" Chris asked. "About what?" and, of course, I wanted to know, too.

"I think you know," she replied, and I suddenly became tense. "Wy.."

"Don't ask me why," Chris interrupted. "Don't say why!" and now I was very confused. But before I could hear the female's reply, Paige and Piper walked up behind me, and since I didn't want them to know that I'd been snooping, I just went into the kitchen with them.

There was indeed a stranger in our kitchen, a very young, very pretty girl, who looked to be around Rori's age, with short dark hair and big brown eyes. She looked up and looked right at me. I could feel my heart practically melting. Huh, I thought. What the hell is going on? And before I could stop myself, I found myself walking right over to this total stranger and giving her the warmest hug, one I usually reserved for my sisters! I stuttered as I tried to stop myself from saying "I love you." to this perfect stranger! A tear rolled down my cheek. I wiped it away and wondered where it came from.

My sisters were staring at me as if I was nuts. "Who is she?" Paige wanted to know. So did I, but I ignored Paige's question. This girl had all of my attention.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

"I think you better go," I heard Chris whisper.

Disappointment flooded my soul as this girl hugged me tighter. "I'll catch up with you later," she whispered, and resignation came over me before she walked out the door. Part of me wanted her to stay so I could find out who she was, but another part really wanted her to stay for another reason that I just couldn't put my finger on. Both parts were more than just a little bit irritated at Chris for dismissing her so quickly.

Paige was also a bit annoyed and repeated her question, "Who was that?"

Chris shrugged. "Ask Phoebe; she seems to know her."

I shook my head, still confused. "I have absolutely no idea." Then I turned to glare at our Whitelighter. "C'mon, Chris, who is she? Because she obviously knows you!"

Chris shrugged back. "How should I know?" and orbed out.

I stomped my foot in frustration. Oooooo, that brat! "Why does he keep insisting on lying to us?" I demanded.

"Channeling?" Piper suggested.

"Channeling, nothing," muttered Paige. "Even an idiot could tell he was lying."

"Well, you know the reason he lies as well as I do," I put in, as usual trying to stick up for him.

My sisters nodded and we all rolled our eyes as we chanted the line we had heard so often and hated so much: "Future consequences!"

Well, I'll tell you who this girl is later, nephew mine, but I'll bet you'll figure it out long before we did. I didn't know what Chris and this girl talked about next until much later. But I'll let you find out right away by letting you read another piece of Rori's diary, written that same day:

_  
__The next time I saw my Chris and shook his hand, I could immediately see what had happened while I was gone. As always, I felt like I was right there with him and everything was happening right then and there, not in the past. That always freaks me out, but I've gotten used to it._

At any rate, I saw _Chris orb into the Manor attic where some new slut was waiting for him. "I was hoping you would be here," he told her once he'd finished materializing. Please don't tell me this is another girlfriend of his! How many do I have to fight off?!_

_"I'm sorry. That was so much harder then I thought it would be," she admitted. "It was like she knew who I was or something!" _

_Chris smirked a bit. "Nah, that was just--"_

_"--her channeling, I know," the girl interrupted. "Can you imagine if Cassie could've come instead of me? She would've been channeling her channeling!" I wonder who Cassie is. Whoever she is, I hope she stays away!_

_"Yeah, I think for now you should stay away from her," Chris warned. Her!! I'm not sure who they're talking about, although I assume it's Phoebe, since she's the one with the empathy. but I don't care about this new slut staying away from Phoebe; I want her to stay away from my Chris!! She looked up at him very disappointed. "One more episode like that and she will figure out who you are for sure!" His voice dropped. "If she hasn't already!" _

She stomped her foot, just like Phoebe does when she's frustrated, obviously not liking it, but she seemed to understand. Chris softened up his tone. Rats, he really sounds like he cares for her! "You can see her again, okay? We will just have to get you an empathy-blocking potion first."

_"Yeah," she said rather unenthusiastically. "I guess. Even though it was cool for her to be feeling what I was feeling and wanting to treat me the way I wanted to treat her."_

_"What did you come here to for anyway?" Chris asked, obviously wanting to side-track her. That is what I want to know, too, and more important when are you leaving??? _

_"To warn you," her voice trailed off. Warn him? Of what?_

_"Did he send another assassin after me?" Chris asked casually. It better not be another one of them Phoenixes!_

_"No, worse! He wants to take care of you himself! He knows now that you're not on his side anymore and that you're back here trying to stop him, so he's going to try to stop you!"_


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

_"So he's come back himself?" and for the first time, my Chris really sounded worried._

_"No, he wouldn't do that, not when the Charmed Ones are here. You know the Power of Three is strong enough to stop him."_

_"Yeah, I do." and Chris sounded sad. Oh, no! They must be talking about Wyatt! And if he was afraid that the Charmed Ones would stop him, does that mean… ? No! No way he could've been the one who killed his own mother and aunts! No matter how evil he becomes in the future, I refuse to believe that unless I see it in a retro! "So how is he going to do it then?" Chris was asking, and I wanted to know, too._

_"He used a spell," and she started flipping through the Book of Shadows. Oh, oh, if she can touch that thing and use it then that means she's good! And that means I can't get rid of her myself! Rats! "This one." Who used a spell and to do what? _

_"To multiply strength times three?" Chris read. He slammed his hand down on the Book of Shadows "Oh, great, so now he is three times more powerful. Like he didn't have enough power already!" No, they've gotta be talking about Wyatt! I was hoping they weren't, but who else could it be?_

_"Not exactly," she replied. "It's the same spell Prue used," and she almost sounded like she wanted to bow when she said that name. Sounds like she hero-worships Prue. Not that I blame her—now that I know more about her, I wouldn't mind being like her myself rather than just looking like her. "You remember hearing about what happened to her?" the girl was asking. "Same thing. It made two copies of him. And then he used the same time portal that he used to send Bianca back to send the two copies back after you."_

_A spell to multiply by three? Has some definite possibilities. Chris should use that spell. Three of him, now that's a dream come true!!! Then for sure I could have one all for myself and not have to share him with all of these sluts who keep coming back from the future! Even though she's good, I still I wonder if this one is telling the truth or if she's another assassin. My Chris deserves someone so much better than Miss Kill-a-Lot--someone like me! And if this one tries to hurt him, I won't play Miss Nice Gal like I did with Miss Kill-a-Lot!_

_Chris shuddered at the thought of that. "Does he know you are here?" he asked and he really sounded worried for her. Rats!!_

_"No," she insisted. "No reason for him to even think I'd be here. How could he even know that we and the others even know what he's doing?" _

_"Good, then get out of here!!" Chris insisted.. Yeah, leave!!! I don't want you here. "Now that you've warned me, please just go home! If he finds you here with me, he'll kill us both," Chris insisted and there was an even stronger note of concern in his voice. Oh no, it sounds like he really cares for her!! Damm it!_

_"It'll be okay," she insisted right back. "We'll just stick around the sisters today; the Power of Three will protect us." _

_"The Power of Three could not stop one of him, let alone two or three," Chris interrupted. Something too strong for the Power of Three? Yikes!!! _

_"Of course it could," she said in derision. "Nothing's more powerful than the Power of Three. Not even him. You know that. "_

_"But Mom!" cried Chris, agony in his voice. _

_"Didn't know he was evil until it was too late. Just like mine didn't. You know that as well as I do! All you have to do is warn them and then you can come home with me!" No! I don't want Chris to leave! I just want __**you**__ to leave!_

_"Are they part of your future again?" he asked hopefully. She sadly shook her head and he slumped in defeat. "Then that means I haven't succeeded yet."_

_"No, you haven't. But you will," and there was both love and confidence in her voice. No! She really loves him and I think he really loves her! So why was he engaged to Miss Kill-a-Lot and not her? Even tho she's much too young for him--she looks even younger than I am! But if he does love someone that young that's gottta mean she doesn't care about age differences, like he didn't care about Miss Kill-a-Lot being so much older than he is! See, I __**knew**__ that we won't let anything like an age difference stop us from being together! "All you gotta do is warn the sisters and then come back home with me! They're the Charmed Ones; they got the Power of Three; they can take care of him once you warn them. Please, Chris! Just come home with me and let them take care of it!" No! I want Chris to stay here with me! _

He shook his head firmly. "No, I have to take care of this myself. I'm not going to leave until I know for sure that I'll find him good when I get back! If he's now sending back assassins to kill me, then that means that I haven't done yet what I have to do to be sure he won't turn evil."

"But maybe if you just tell them.."

Again he shook his head. "Tell them that the little boy that they love so much is going to turn evil and take over the whole world? No, they'd never believe me. Already they don't trust me because I refuse tell them the truth about anything to do with the future, which might give them the chance to mess up our future once I change it. I can just imagine their reaction if I tell them the truth about him! No, I've got to do this myself!" And I'm going to figure a way to be sure he stays here with me once he does!

_Suddenly two Darklighters black-orbed in! One of them fired at Chris and hit him. __**NO!!!!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

_"He was supposed to be alone!" one of the Darklighters exclaimed. How dare you!! Chris, no!! The other held an athame to the girl's throat. Yeah!! Get rid of her!! _

Just then a man orbed in, a man just slightly older than my Chris with long blond hair and an amazing body. Oh, my God! It's Wyatt! It's gotta be one of those clones she was talking about! He looks just like he did when I saw what happened in the future when he got rid of Miss Kill-a-Lot! Hey, maybe he'll get rid of this one for me, too! That must be who they were talking about! Hey, three of these guys wouldn't be too bad either, except for the fact that he's evil!

And just as I thought that, I saw him fire his hands up with energy balls. No! Don't use that on my Chris! Oh, I wish that I was really there with him so I could save him and he'd know how much I really love him!

Chris looked up, trying to sit up. He saw the energy ball. "It's me, you want," he pleaded. "Leave her alone, please." No, no! He can't care about her that much that he's willing to sacrifice himself for her! Chris closed his eyes. On no!!! You can't, you bastard!!! You can't!

But Wyatt tossed the first energy ball at one of the Darklighters and then threw one at the other one, too, and they both blew up!

Chris opened his eyes again, hearing the explosion. "I don't understand," he said. Ah, maybe Wyatt isn't such a bastard after all!!!

Wyatt approached Chris. Chris was sweating and incredibly tense. "Take it easy, Chris," Wyatt told him, true affection in his voice. Huh? This guy is nothing like the one I saw in the future! I could really like this guy! Even though my Chris is so much better!

"Please let her go," Chris continued to plead. "Don't kill her!"

"Kill her? Are you kidding; I love you guys," Wyatt laughed. His hands glowed golden and he rested his hands on Chris, and the wound closed, just like it does when George, our Whitelighter heals us. I just shook my head. Oh man, the Elders are so unfair!!! If they don't want us to date Whitelighters, why are so many of them so gorgeous??? And why did my family get stuck with one who's so fat and ugly? Of course we witches are going to want to date the gorgeous ones, Chris, Leo and Wyatt, too, if he's not pulling some sort of scam. Gee, if they made all the Whitelighters look like George or Richard Simmons, then they wouldn't have a problem. Okay, I'm done ranting now.

Yes, nephew mine, I'm laughing as hard at that one as you are, I'm sure, although I'm just as sure your mother would agree completely with Rori! Now, please, remember! No fair giving our Rori a bad time about this!! Not when she was nice enough to let me borrow her diary! Okay, speaking of, back to her entry.

_  
"I thought you lost that power," Chris looked on, totally bewildered and confused. _

"I wasn't sure I would be able to heal," he admitted. "But I had to try. Sure couldn't let you die!"

"You are nothing like him," Chris gave him the oddest look, and he's right. This guy is absolutely nothing like the Wyatt I saw in the future.

Wyatt shook his head. "I'm a clone, so I'm exactly like him, just a side of him that has been suppressed for far too long, which must be why I can heal and he can't," he laughed, his eyes twinkling. But then he turned serious. "But the other one is just like him," he warned. "He's the one who sent the Darklighters--I had to make sure that they wouldn't hurt you. But he's going to keep trying. Just remember, if you ever can't tell the difference between me and the other one, kill us both!"

Chris stared at him in horrified shock. "What! I can't do that! I couldn't do that even if I wanted to!"

"Sure, you can," Wyatt smiled confidently.

"Me and what army?" Chris demanded, rolling his eyes.

"You don't need an army," Wyatt insisted. "Just use the sword!"


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

_"The sword!" cried Chris. "I'd never be able to get it away from him!" _

"Sure you can! All you have to do is call for it!"

Chris rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right! He'd just call it to him and use it on me!"

"Nope, it would just stay with you!"

"Sure! Who you trying to kid?" and Chris rolled his eyes. "It only does that for its true owner."

"Yep. And guess who's its true owner?" asked Wyatt, a twinkle in his eyes, looking very much like their father.

"No way! He's the one who wields it, not me!"

"Yeah, he does, but look what it did to him! It wouldn't change its true owner that way! It's the reason why he's him and not me! It's what's kept the side of him that's me hidden! He doesn't even realize it, but now that we're separated, I do! Think about it, Chris! Look past your emotions and think what happened the first time he used it when he tried to save Mom, what it did to him! It wouldn't do that to its true owner and its true owner is Mom's son. So if it's not me…"

"No!" Chris cried, unable to believe it. "No! Not me! No way I could be the heir! I've read the prophecy and there's no way it's talking about me! You're so much more powerful than me; it's gotta be talking about you! Something else changed you, not the sword! And whatever changed you, I'm going to find it and stop it! Then, once he's back to being you, you'll be worthy to be heir to it and do wondrous things with it, things I could never do. And what happened to him? It did the same thing to Mom! It's the reason why I've never even tried touching it and never will!"

Well, nephew mine, have you figured out what he's talking about?? And what do you think of that little revelation?? I'll bet your reaction is the same as Chris Perry's was. So was this side of Wyatt telling the truth or not?? Keep on reading, nephew mine, just keep on reading!

_  
Wyatt grinned. "Trust me! And when the time is right, remember what I said! But hopefully that won't be necessary. To try to prevent it, get the sisters and Baby Me and the Book of Shadows out of the Manor," he insisted. "If the sisters are apart, he may try to attack them individually and without the Power of Three..." Suddenly he started to laugh. "Wait a minute!"and he walked over to the door and opened it. Sure enough, Phoebe was standing there, being her usual snoopy self!! Apparently she had only just got there. How the heck did he even know she was there? Good thing I keep this book wizard locked or Phoebe would but in on it for sure!!  
_

Drats, she knew I tried!! I also wondered how the hell this newcomer knew I was there; and he was right; I'd just gotten there, drawn by new vibes that I hadn't felt before, so I hadn't heard any of the earlier conversation. Okay, nephew mine, as you can probably imagine, since you've been caught being in the wrong place at the wrong time yourself a few times, I didn't want to explain why I was spying on them, so I quickly tried to turn this around--a scheme you've used a few times yourself, young man, as you so often did so well when you were Chris Perry! So I stomped my foot and demanded to know what the hell was going on!

"A couple of Darklighters came up here and shot him," the new guy pointed to Chris. And Rori was right; at the time I also thought this guy was hot! Like Chris, he was very young, much too young for me, but steaming hot, much hotter than Chris who I thought was merely cute.And don't you _dare_ give _me_ a bad time about it; at the time I had absolutely no idea who either guy was, and wouldn't have believed you if you told me!!

"Darklighters?" and my face grew pale, as I immediately jumped into a karate position. "Are they still..."

"Those Darklighters won't be bothering anyone ever again!" the man smirked with pride, a smirk I'd seen quite a bit of in the last few months.

"Now, who are you?" I insisted on knowing.

"Ahh, oh, this is, ah, Matt," Chris replied without looking me directly in the eye.

"Matt, right," laughed the other as he shot Chris the weirdest look.

Get it, nephew mine? Matt for Wyatt Matthew? Since at the time, that's what I thought his name was, I'm going to keep calling him that, just like Rori ended up doing, the way I'll not name the girl until I found out who she was, even though I'll bet that by now you probably have your own ideas about her identity.

_Note from Es: As does anyone who has read either Scifi's "The Witch and The Assassin" or her "A Normal Life"! And, no, she's not any form of Melinda—in Scifi's universe, Piper and Leo have only the two boys, as it should've been!_


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

Anyway, a twinkle in Matt's eyes told me that once more our Whitelighter wasn't telling me the whole truth and this one wouldn't either. Great! Two brats! But I wasn't in the mood to call either on it, so I reached out to shake his hand. "Matt. Nice to meet you. Is there anything else I should know about?" I demanded.

He stepped back at that point as both he and the girl called out a resounding "Yes!" at the same time Chris yelled out "No!"

Remembering what the new guy had told me and now reassured that Chris was somehow okay after being shot by a Darklighter, I turned to the girl, a lot more concerned about her than I was about Chris. "Are you in trouble?" I asked, before finding myself hugging her again, as I heard myself reassure her, "I won't let anything happen to you!" I couldn't figure out what the hell was I doing! I didn't even know this girl. But she snuggled into my arms as if she'd known me forever.

"I hate to break up, whatever this is?" Matt demanded, confusion evident in his voice.

"But you don't want me to get hurt," I interrupted him as a smile bloomed on my face. "How sweet, but don't worry about me," and I found myself hugging him, shocking myself yet again, as I wondered what the hell was going on around here. As you know, I never hug strangers, too afraid of getting a premonition I don't want or need, and now I'd hugged two of them in less than two hours. But they somehow didn't seem like strangers, and naturally, now I know why, although I sure didn't then!

Matt looked me in the eye and said "Let me explain what is going on."

"Chris doesn't seem to..." the girl started.

"Doesn't want to ask for help?" Matt interrupted, then grinned. "What a shock--Chris wouldn't ask for help if he was on fire!!!"

"That's true!" agreed the girl, grinning.

"Look, I'm still here," Chris reminded them, his usual impatient tone to his voice, and I couldn't help grinning myself, although I wasn't quite sure why I was grinning; if anything, I should've been irritated at all three of them, but I wasn't.

"A couple of things," Matt began, turning serious. "Phoebe, help Chris get all three of you Charmed Ones, Baby Wyatt and the Book of Shadows out of the Manor," he again insisted. "It's where he'll look for all of you first."

"Who?" I demanded. "Who's after Chris?"

Matt smirked. "Sorry, can't tell you!" Then he turned to Chris. "Just remember what I told you before! If you can't tell which one of us is which…" and leaving that tidbit out, he grinned at me, then grinned at the girl before adding, "Later," and then he orbed out, and all I could think was, "Oh, no, not another Whitelighter with secrets!"

Chris turned to me. "Where can we take the Book of Shadows?"

"We could ask Leo to take it Up There!" I suggested. "Or Paige could."

Chris shook his head. "No, that's the first place he would look."

My eyes opened wide in surprise. "Whoever he is, he can go Up There?"

"Yeah," Chris replied, a slight smirk in his voice. "Just as easily as I can."

"What about Rori?" I suggested. "She has a very effective wizard lock spell. She can lock the Book of Shadows so nobody can open it."

"Great idea!" I was about to call for Leo or Paige to orb the Book of Shadows to Rori, but Chris picked it up reverently, saying, "I'll be right back," and he actually orbed the Book of Shadows out of the Manor! Of course, since you know what Rori knew you know how the heck he'd managed to orb it out of the Manor--the same way you would! But I was going nuts trying to figure out how the hell a non-relative had managed to do that. But someone else had a lot more of my attention, as I turned to the young woman who was still standing near me. "So how long have you known Chris?"


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

The girl grinned. "All my life."

"Oh," I cried as it dawned on me. That's how he knew her! That little liar! "So you must be from the future, too!"

She nodded. "There are so many things I would like to tell you, but I can't," and a tear rolled down her cheek. "I've gotta agree with Chris that it's best not to tell you."

Again I found myself hugging her, comforting her. "That's okay, sweetie, but could you at least tell me your name?" What was I doing? I finally had a chance to gain some information about our reticent Whitelighter, because I was sure if I really tried hard, she'd tell me, but all I wanted to do was find out everything about her!

Well, Chris, have you figured out who our mysterious visitors from the future were? I'm sure you'll agree that Matt was _very_ much like your brother is now and even if Rori hadn't already "introduced" him, you would've guessed, but what about the girl??? She looked up to smile at me and replied, "Sure, it's Kit."

Did you guess, nephew mine??? Did you guess?? She was my very own darling daughter! Well, believe it or not, I never did guess myself, so wrapped up was I in her feelings, or at least not until quite a bit later, and don't you dare tell her!! But hearing the name made me grin. "Nice name! That's what I named the family cat!"

She grinned back, a rather mysterious grin. "I know," and you've got to be cracking up by now, Chris, since you know that the cat's not the only thing I named Kit!

Just then Chris orbed back into the room. "I thought only a family member could take that Book out of the house!" I demanded. "That Book is magically protected!"

"Really?" Chris asked with a smirk as he walked across the room. "Apparently it wasn't protected against being orbed, since only good beings can orb," he shrugged, while Kit gave him a weird look. I'm sure she was thinking about how easily Wyatt could orb.

"The reason I came up is that it's breakfast time. C'mon, Kit, you must be hungry!" and she nodded. "And you must try out Piper's cooking!" and she smiled eagerly. Halfway out the door, I turned back. "Coming, Chris?" and he just shrugged.

Want to know what happened when Chris orbed the Book of Shadows to Rori? Here's the entry:

_I was in the backroom of our shop, unloading some new inventory, when my beautiful wonderful Chris orbed in! He wanted to see me! He really wanted to see me! My heart beating like crazy, I looked up. "Hi," and I smiled seductively at him. _

_"Can I ask a small favor?" Chris said._

_He must be joking! "Sure, anything," I smiled, gazing in his eyes. _

_"I need you to hold on to this for a while," Chris said. "Keep it safe." And he handed over the Halliwell Book of Shadows._

_"Oh, yeah, sure," and I was __**very**__ disappointed. I was hoping the favor would be of a much more intimate nature, like maybe a date or something. But he had asked me and I'll gladly do anything for him, the way I'm keeping all of his secrets! I put my special wizard lock on it, the same one I use on this diary, and then locked it in a safe._

_"Another thing," Chris continued. "Can you make me a potion?"_

_"Sure, why? What do you need?" I asked._

_"Something that will block an empath's power," Chris requested._

_"Yeah, that shouldn't be a problem," I agreed. "I'll bring it over when it's ready."_

_"Just do me another favor and please don't give it to me in front of Leo," Chris requested, and as always he said his dad's name like it tasted rotten. I do wish I could get a retro that would show me why he hates him so much! Except for him being upset at Chris for sending him to Valhalla--and after all, Chris really did--he's a pretty cool guy for an old guy. "He don't need to know anything about it."_

_I agreed and then he orbed out. I'll bet that the potion will probably be for __**her**__. I could almost be tempted to throw some extra stuff into it, stuff that will make her go away permanently, but Chris would know that I did it and wouldn't be very happy, so I better just do as he asked._

_I think I'm going to make myself a different potion while I'm at it, one that will let me do something similar to a demon's shimmer without actually turning me evil. I'm not sure why I think I might need such a potion, but I just do and Mom taught me to always trust my feelings._

_Well, I'm back and you'll never believe what happened! I still don't!_


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

_I finished both potions and went over to the Halliwell Manor. They were having lunch. _

_"Hey, Rori," Phoebe called. "What brings you by?" _

_"Well, Chr," I paused as I noticed that Leo was there. "No particular reason, just visiting." and Chris grinned at me. It feels so good to know I'm doing what he wants me to do!_

_I walked over to Chris, but Leo was watching me suspiciously, so when my back was to him, I mouthed to Chris, "Meet me in the attic, then turned to Piper. "I'm going to go check on Wyatt," and she smiled in thanks._

_Naturally, after I did check on Wyatt, who was sound asleep, I continued up to the attic. Chris was already there waiting for me. I'd notice Leo beginning to orb into the nursery, so it didn't surprise me to see him starting to orb in just as I was about to hand Chris the empathy-blocking potion. So I grabbed Chris and kissed him as hard as I could. At first he began to pull away until he felt me slipping the potion vial into his pocket. I felt his arms go around me and he began to kiss me back. It was enough of a distraction because Leo must've decided not to finish orbing in and orbed out instead. Kissing Chris was even better than I thought it would be, so I tried it again, but he orbed away; must've gone back to the kitchen! Rats!_

Are you laughing over that as much as I am, nephew mine? I can sort of feel sorry for Rori, but not a lot! She just couldn't get it through her head that Chris Perry was very simply not interested in being anything but a friend!

At any rate, when Chris orbed back into the kitchen, he told us, "I tripped on this spell in the Book of Shadows--multiply strength by three--has anyone ever cast it before?"

"Prue did once," I replied with a grin.

"Yeah, I remember that," Piper smiled. "Didn't actually multiply her powers, but created two copies of her instead, so there were three Prues!"

"Two identical copies, same powers, some memories, same personality?" Chris asked.

"Same powers, same memories yes, but personality, not really," Piper smiled. "One of the Prue's was quite, uh, 'lusty' " and she laughed at this familiar memory.

"Yeah, a side of her that is there, but didn't come out too much," I added. I was also laughing.

"Would a Power of Three spell work with one of the clones instead of the real one?" Kit wanted to know.

I shrugged. "I don't know, we never tried it," Then I became concerned. "Why do you ask? Do you need us to do a Power of Three spell? You know we'd do anything to help you out," and both of my sisters looked at me in surprise as if to say, "We would?"

"No, no reason," Kit replied with a shrug. "Just curious." although I somehow knew that she didn't mean it and was sorry that she couldn't tell me the truth.

"Excuse us!" Chris grabbed Kit by the arm and escorted her into the conservatory. I was dying to snoop and find out what was being said, but not with Piper and Paige looking as curious as me. But here's what Rori later found out:

_  
__"Drink this," and Chris gave her the potion I had made._

_"What is it?" Kit wanted to know._

_"It's an empath-blocking potion.", Kit didn't look happy about drinking it, but when Chris glared at her, she did. Now Phoebe wouldn't be able to keep reading her!_

_"I have a plan," Kit told him. "What if you and Matt use a Power of Two spell to get rid of the evil clone? Then you'd still have the good one here who could help you out!" Oh, that's a great idea! But what's a Power of Two spell? Is it something like the Power of Three?_

_Chris shook his head. "We can't do that," _

_"Why not?" Kit demanded, and I wanted to know, too. "You've done Power of Two spells before." _

_"Yeah, in our own time and back when he was good," Chris sighed._

_"Well, if Matt is good, then it should work!" Kit still insisted._

_"It could backfire here," Chris retorted. "And I'd just as soon not experiment, thank you. No way we want him to know we know what he's up to!"_

_Kit sighed impatiently, sounding quite a bit like him. "It's worth a shot," she insisted._


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

_"No it's not!" and now Chris sounded mad. "If it doesn't work, then he'll know that you are here and he'll kill you, too," Chris warned. "I don't want to watch you die."_

_"Oh, but it's okay, for you to let me watch you die!" Kit demanded right back. No! Chris can't die! I won't let him!_

_"Isn't that what your dad said to you just before..." Kit retorted. _

_"Okay, point taken," Chris interrupted. "Let's go for it!" Then he noticed Phoebe doing her snoopy thing again. "Phoebe!"_

_Kit turned around and smiled at Phoebe, just before Chris orbed her out._

No, nephew mine, I didn't hear a lot of that conversation, since I couldn't snoop until both Paige and Piper were busy, only the part about his dad and I wondered what she meant by that.

Something else happened later that night, something else I didn't find out about until I got to read Rori's diary while preparing to write this letter for you, Chris. I still find it hard to believe that she kept it from us for so long. Catch this:

_  
__Thinking about what had happened, I wandered into P3 after hours, hoping to meet up with my Chris without that girl around. I saw this new girl working behind the counter. They were just cleaning up after a busy night. At first I thought nothing of it, but when she happend to glance in my direction, and I nearly screamed--she was a dead ringer for Chris's fiancée, Miss Phoenix-Assassin-Demon-Witch! Same gorgeous dark hair, striking eyes, similar facial features and the same kind of picture-perfect body that…that I wish I had myself! The main difference was that rather than all that confidence that always oozed from Miss Loves-to-Kill, this one looked a little scared and very nervous and a little shy. After asking around, I found out she was hired on the spot by Piper's manager. This all by itself seemed odd. Piper is usually more careful with who got hired and so is her manager. I went to her to shake her hand and ask her name. Like I really care!! One of the reasons why I shook her hand was so I could check her wrist as she reached her hand towards me. Sure enough there was the same Phoenix bird I saw on Miss Assassin's wrist. But, I wondered, why is she here?_

_That was the second reason why I wanted to shake her hand and sure enough, as I took her hand, I got what I was really after, a retro and it was just as I suspected. She was definitely here to go after my Chris and not in no good way!_

_I saw Matt talking with an older woman who I had never seen before, but looked like an older, meaner version of Miss Kill-a-Lot. Only Matt had changed into a black shirt rather than the white one he had been wearing when he talked with me and Chris and Kit, and his eyes seemed colder, filled with hatred, more like the eyes I saw in the future when Wyatt killed Miss Paid-to-Kill and wanted to kill Chris, and that's when I realized that this wasn't Matt; this must be the other clone, the one Matt warned us about, the one who's as evil as Wyatt! I found myself thinking of the the good clone as Matt and this other evil one as the other, since despite him acting so much like the Wyatt I saw in the future, I know that he's just a clone, not the real Wyatt, who stayed safely in the future away from the Charmed Ones, the coward! _

_He joined them at a table of about fifteen other people, all Phoenixes looking enough alike that they could be part of the same family. The other walked around the table and looked at each of the people. "This one," he pointed to the girl who was standing in front of me, using the same casual attitude people use to pick out fruit in a grocery store. _

_The older woman who seemed to be in charge, I will be kind and simply call her the bitch, told the other. "Oh, no, you don't want Morgan," she paused. "She is so weak." _

_"Weak?" Morgan inquired meekly, and I grinned, knowing I hadn't misinterpreted the look in her eye. _

_The other laughed, a sound that grated on my nerves, there was such evil in it. Matt and Chris have __**such**__ nicer laughs! "I don't want her for her strength. This is a suicide mission. Whomever you send probably will not survive anyway." and there was sa shrug in his voice as he said it. My God, I thought, what an incredible ego you have!! You think you can just order someone you've never met on a suicide mission?_

_And apparently he can. "Oh, so it's just a diversion," the bitch contemplated that. "Yes, then my cousin Morgan would make the perfect choice for more reasons than one."_

_Morgan put her hands on her hips. "If you think for one second I am going on a suicide mission, you are sadly mistaken!" she demanded. Hey, she's not as dumb as I thought she was!_

_"It has to be her," the other insisted. _

_The bitch turned to Morgan. "You know what will happen if you don't!" the bitch reminded her. Morgan just glared at her without answering her._

_"You are the Phoenix Matriarch," the other pointed out, very condescendingly. "You need to get better control of your followers." He stood tall, chest out, hands held high, trying to be so high and mighty. Give me a break!! I like Matt so much better, almost as much as I like my Chris! Now for sure I gotta do whatever is necessary so the Charmed Ones can make sure that Baby Wyatt grows up to be Matt and not like this other one!_


End file.
